1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rack for removably holding rods such as fishing rods, pool cues, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of different types of racks for holding rods such as fishing rods, pool cues, etc. Examples of these racks are found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.; D272,787; D275,534; 1,240,705; 1,719,360; 1,894,164; 3,537,595; 3,876,076; 3,995,742; 4,132,381; 4,310,094; 4,796,762; 4,961,505; 4,986,427; and 5,487,475.
It is an object of the invention to provide a unique and useful rack for holding rods such as fishing rods, pool cues, etc.
The rack comprises two rack members one of which has a slot formed in its edge. The slot has an entrance leading to a closed end by way of a bend. The closed end defines a receiving space. An elastic cord extends along said one rack member and crosses the slot between the entrance and the bend and which normally extends to a position near the closed end. The other rack member has an aperture formed therethrough which is in alignment with the closed end receiving space. A rod may be placed in the rack by locating one end in the aperture and moving the rod portion at the level of the slot into the slot and against the resistance of the cord around the bend and into the holding space of the closed end.
In the embodiment disclosed, the slot portion between the entrance and the bend and the slot portion between the closed end and the bend define an acute angle.
In the preferred embodiment, the edges of the slot portion between the closed end and the bend define an angle of about 22.5 degrees.